


You

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, because i couldn't come up with one for shit, in fact it is the title of the song, the title's based on a song, this looked longer in word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There’s a scream, loud and piercing, and Keith realises it’s himself screaming, Lance’s name echoing in the air.





	

Keith grunts as his bayard slices through yet another Galran’s throat. He hardly registers the dull thud of the body as it slumps to the floor. Two more soldiers come rushing towards him, weapons raised. They fall just as quickly as their comrade.

Movement in his periphery catches his eye, and he turns to see Lance dusting his hands off a few metres away, bodies scattered on the floor around him. Lance turns and sees Keith staring, his brows furrowing as he looks Keith up and down, shoulders only relaxing when he knows Keith’s unharmed.

Neither of them see the soldier until it’s too late.

It happens all too quickly for Keith to grasp: one second Lance is standing there, the next a soldier stands in his place, bloody sword loose in his grasp.

Keith blinks, once, twice, before realisation crashes into him.  

There’s a scream, loud and piercing, and Keith realises it’s himself screaming, Lance’s name echoing in the air. His body is on autopilot as he rushes to Lance, not sparing the soldier a single glance as he plunges his bayard into their chest. All he can think of is Lance’s skin, his eyes, his blood – blood, _there’s so much blood._ His hands are shaking as he wipes away a clump of hair from Lance’s forehead, the blood from his fingers smearing over his skin. He’s hardly keeping track of the pitiful begs streaming from his mouth.

_Stupid stupid how could I be so stupid?_

 He feels too-cold fingers lace with his.

_Please don’t go. Please don’t leave me._

His throat feels so dry he thinks he might choke.

_I need you I need you I love you._

It takes all his willpower not to scream until his lungs give way when Lance’s hand slowly loses its grip from his, and shallow breaths dwindle until he’s still. Silent. Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling shitty so i decided to cope by killing off one of my faves. i'm not sorry  
> it's my first fic though, so please be kind


End file.
